<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix-It: "Legacies" from Talia's POV by pallasite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455735">Fix-It: "Legacies" from Talia's POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite'>pallasite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the Gloves (condensed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5, Babylon 5 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s01e17 Legacies, Fix-It, Gen, Psi Corps, Teenagers, Unreliable Narrator (JMS), telepaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a selection from the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/677654">Behind the Gloves</a> project, with all the chapters of this work together in one place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisa Beldon &amp; Susan Ivanova, Susan Ivanova &amp; Talia Winters, Talia Winters &amp; Alisa Beldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the Gloves (condensed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Text in <span class="font-red">red</span> is inserted by me. Text in <span class="font-red">[brackets]</span> is my commentary. Text in black is the original.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Attention, shoppers. You can now find all your culinary needs at our kitchen on level 6. Fresh chocolates are on special while they last.</em>
</p><p>Ivanova: Ivanova here.</p><p>
  <em>The Minbari ship is through.</em>
</p><p>Ivanova: I'm on my way. Check, please. Come back here! Thief! Stop! Thief! Stop her!</p><p>Talia: Get Dr. Franklin.</p><p>Ivanova: You know this girl?</p><p>Talia: No. She's just taken a mind-burst. She's a telepath.</p><p>*****</p><p>Franklin: Readings are all normal except the EEG. What happened to her?</p><p>Talia: She took a mind-burst. She's a telepath, a strong one. I felt her when she took the burst.</p><p>Franklin: What's a burst?</p><p>Talia: Those born with psi talent learn to block the noise of other minds. Sometimes the talent needs to be triggered. Puberty can do it.</p><p>Franklin: She looks about that age. So it's as if a deaf person suddenly heard a rocket engine?</p><p>Talia: Exactly. She didn't know what was happening and her mind ran and hid.</p><p>Ivanova: If her telepathy just woke up and Psi Corps doesn't know it...</p><p>Talia: There's <span class="font-red">probably</span> a genetic record somewhere, <span class="font-red">if there are any other telepaths in her family</span>. I'll arrange for her transport to Earth. A Psi Corps rep can meet her there.</p><p>Ivanova: Negative. She committed theft. She's under station jurisdiction.</p><p>Talia: You're not being reasonable.</p><p>Ivanova: It's my call.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: With all due respect, Lt. Commander, it’s not. This station is under Earth Alliance law, so crimes committed by human telepaths fall under Psi Corps jurisdiction-</span>
</p><p>Franklin: She's coming around.</p><p>Talia: How do you feel? Gently, Alisa. Calm down, and block out the voices inside your head. Relax. Imagine a wall inside your mind. Build it, brick by brick.</p><p>Alisa: I can't!</p><p>Talia: Yes, you can! Focus! See the wall. It'll go away as the wall goes higher. You'll only hear what you want to hear. Yes, like that. Just like that.</p><p>Alisa: It's better.</p><p>Franklin: So where did you get her name?</p><p>Talia: She can't control her talent. Her thoughts are broadcast. Alisa Beldon. Came here with her father.</p><p>Franklin: Computer, access: "Beldon, Alisa. "</p><p>
  <em>Commencing search.</em>
</p><p>Franklin: Came here two years ago with her father. Both Earthborn. She was 12. Mother's death recorded six years prior. No further information.</p><p>Talia: Her father died last year. An accident. She's been living on her own in Downbelow.</p><p>Alisa: Am I under arrest? I had to eat. You don't stay alive unless you got credits to pay with.</p><p>Ivanova: Don't feel bad about it.</p><p>Alisa: I'm used to doing for myself. My mom died young too, same as yours.</p><p>Ivanova: Stop that!</p><p>Alisa: What's the matter?</p><p>Ivanova: Never read someone's mind without permission.</p><p>Alisa: But it was so plain, <span class="font-red">like looking at you</span>. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything.</p><p>Talia: <span class="font-red">She can’t help it, Lt. Commander</span>. As I said, she needs to be properly trained. The sooner you're with the Psi Corps, the better.</p><p>Ivanova: We still haven't dealt with the charges against her. Keep me posted on her condition.</p><p>Talia: Lt. Commander, is there a reason why you're interested?</p><p>Ivanova: Yes. She's not leaving here, Miss Winters. Not if I have anything to say about it.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Lt. Commander, please be reasonable. Alisa Beldon is not your mother. She is a fourteen-year-old homeless orphan. She’s terrified. The Corps can help her, train her, send her to school, give her a family-</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: Negative, Miss Winters. I’m second in command of this station, and she won’t be handed over to the Corps under my watch. That’s final.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ivanova: If you've got a moment for a personal matter? We found a young girl, an orphan, she's been living Downbelow. It turns out she's a telepath. Miss Winters wants to send her to the Psi Corps immediately. I think she should have a choice.</p><p>Sinclair: I agree. But does she have any other choice?</p><p>Ivanova: <span class="font-red">Not strictly, under the law. Miss Winters is right about that. But we’re far from Earth, and from the Psi Corps.</span> If we can keep her under our jurisdiction long enough... Commander, what happened before... My mother? I just can't let this slide.</p><p>Sinclair: I know. Do what you think is right. I'll back your play.</p><p>Ivanova: Yes, sir. Thank you.</p><p>*****</p><p>Alisa: I appreciate the clothes. The other ones were getting ripe.</p><p>Talia: We should get you more before your trip to Earth.</p><p>Alisa: The Psi Corps pays for all this? <span class="font-red">The clothes, the trip back to Earth, my room and board at school?</span></p><p>Talia: It takes care of its own. <span class="font-red">All telepaths are a family, Alisa. You’re part of that family now.</span></p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I haven’t had a family in years. Mom died when I was six. Dad died last year. I have no sisters or brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: In the Corps, we’re all brothers and sisters to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Dad and I came out here to Babylon 5 to start a new life. But he gambled away our money and we got stuck in Downbelow. I hate it here. I want to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: The Corps will look after you now. When you get older, the Corps will find you a job and a place to live. You’ll always have free medical care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Just for being a telepath?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I’m glad you’re here with me, Miss Winters. I feel scared and alone. You’re the only one who understands what I’m going through. What was it like for you, when your talents appeared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I don’t remember. I was too young. But that’s rare. For most of us, the talent appears later, at puberty, or even older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: So you grew up in the Corps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Yes, on Mars. My parents were also telepaths. They sent me to live at the center when I was only five. I barely remember them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: That’s too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: The Corps is Mother and Father. All children are raised at school. It’s how things are done.</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: Tell her what else the Psi Corps does.</p><p>Talia: <span class="font-red">Please leave, Lt. Commander.</span> This isn't any of your concern.</p><p>Ivanova: Yes, it is, and you know why it is. So let me talk to her, unless you're afraid to let her hear another side.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">[Note: Without the above text in red, Ivanova is refuting a "straw man" argument. How can she claim to tell Alisa "another side" when that first "other side" was curiously omitted?]</span>
</p><p>Alisa: Psi Corps doesn't sound so bad. I don't understand.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">[Note: In the original, we don't see why she says "the Corps doesn't sound so bad," because what Talia supposedly told her was omitted. The scene curiously only begins <em>after</em> Talia has said... whatever she said.]</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: Did she tell you what they do to those who don't want to join?</p><p>Alisa: No.</p><p>Ivanova: Let me tell you a story. It's about a woman who fell in love, got married, had children. One problem: She's a telepath. She kept it from Psi Corps till she's 35. By then, she had two kids. The Corps told her to come with them or go to prison. But she loved her family and she refused to leave them. There was only one way they would let her stay. Every week, for 10 years, they injected her with drugs to suppress her telepathy. Every day she died a little, until she finally ended it by taking her own life.</p><p>Alisa: That was your mother. That's the image I saw in your mind the other day.</p><p>Ivanova: I have no love for the Psi Corps. You've every right to know all about them before you decide to join them.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Decide? Her only legal options are to join the Corps, where she belongs, or to go on the same drugs that killed your mother! You can’t be advocating-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: I won’t stand by and let you brainwash this helpless girl and make her into another victim of the Psi Corps, not on my watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Normals make those drugs, Lt. Commander. They’re produced by a megacorporation headquartered on Mars-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">[Note: In this time period, one of the major producers of "sleepers" is Edgars Pharmaceutical. (See Gregory Keyes, Deadly Relations – Bester Ascendant, p. 196-197.) This is the same company that later uses Shadow Technology to engineer a virus designed for one purpose: to murder or enslave all ten million human telepaths. Mr. Edgars is a psychopathic would-be mass-murderer who profits from the Earth Alliance laws offering telepaths the "choice" of these drugs. For Ivanova to blame the Corps for her mother's fate on these drugs may be consistent with her character, but it deserves a response.]</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: <span class="font-red">I saw what the Corps did to my family.</span> They've ruined lives.</p><p>Talia: They've done good things too. <span class="font-red">[Note: Since this episode hasn't offered a single example of the good things she's referring to, I have included some examples above.]</span> You've problems with the Psi Corps. I sympathize with your feelings, but don't poison her with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na’Toth: ...in Earth style or Narnish, if you prefer.</p><p>Alisa: You mentioned clothing and jewelry?</p><p>Na’Toth There will be an allowance for clothing and adornments. In addition to your fee for services. We're prepared to be generous.</p><p>Ivanova: What services will she render?</p><p>Na’Toth: I was making an offer to Alisa, not to you.</p><p>Alisa: What services?</p><p>Na’Toth: So simple and yet so rewarding. All we ask is a small sample of blood and tissue twice a month. We're the only race without telepaths. You'd become the genetic mother of an entire breed of Narn telepaths.</p><p>Talia: I don't believe this.</p><p>Ivanova: Welcome to the club.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: We wouldn’t be here, Lt. Commander, if you would only be reasonable.</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: Didn't G'Kar try something like this? You trying to succeed where he failed?</p><p>Alisa: I'd have to live on the Narn Homeworld. But it sounds interesting.</p><p>Na’Toth: You'd be the only human there. But we're prepared to pay well for the privilege of entertaining her.</p><p>Alisa: I'd really like to see it. I almost can if I concen...</p><p>Ivanova: I'll talk to you later.</p><p>Talia: Alisa?</p><p>Alisa: I have to lie down.</p><p>Na’Toth: I hope that isn't a sign of frailty.</p><p>Ivanova: Why not check her teeth too?</p><p>Na’Toth: Think that's a good idea?</p><p>Ivanova: Leave. You've made your offer.</p><p>Na’Toth: Tell her I expect her answer soon. Good idea about the teeth.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <em> <span class="font-red">In Talia’s quarters</span> </em>
</p><p>Talia: What happened?</p><p>Alisa: I peeked into her mind. I know <span class="font-red">the Lt. Commander says</span> I'm not supposed to, but...</p><p>Talia: What was it like?</p><p>Alisa: Cold! Ugly. Alien! It's not like looking into a human mind. It felt like I was falling into something terrible.</p><p>Talia: You might wanna <span class="font-red">tell that to the Lt. Commander</span>.</p><p>Alisa: <span class="font-red">I’m scared of her, Miss Winters. She won’t listen! I don’t want to live on the Narn homeworld. I want to go home, back to Earth.</span> No price is high enough to be surrounded by Narns. <span class="font-red">I’d run away to Downbelow, but then I’d get in even more trouble when the Lt. Commander and the others found me.</span></p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Don’t cry. It will be all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: What did she mean, that the Psi Corps tried to take her mother away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I don’t know for certain, but I think they wanted her mother to train to be a commercial telepath, like me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: That doesn’t sound so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: It's not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Why did she say they were sending her mother away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Telepaths are only one in a thousand. The Corps doesn't have a school in every city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Couldn’t the family move?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I don't know their circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I don’t have a family. I can go anywhere. I wish you could come with me, back to Earth. Then I wouldn’t feel so alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: My place is here, on this station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: What was it like at school? Your teachers raised you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: The Corps raised me. We take care of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I don’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: The telepath community on Mars is very small, and very close. When I first arrived at the center, an older child, Abby, helped me adjust to life at school. Older children look after younger children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I want to help others the way you’ve helped me. But the Lt. Commander won’t allow it. I can’t tell her how I feel because she’d never listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Just start by telling her about the Narn.</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Ivanova: You didn't like the Narn mind.</p><p>Alisa: I'd just give biogenetic samples.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: I never should have brought you to meet Na’Toth. The Narn are only out for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: It’s all right.</span>
</p><p>Ivanova: I can supply you with history modules on the Narn Regime. The Centauri occupation left it barren, almost dead. The Narns only want to conquer other races now. They make slaves of their victims. They'll try and make one of you too, like the Psi Corps.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: That’s a lie! We are not slaves! Commercial telepaths earn fair compensation. The Corps acts as our union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: That’s not what I meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I know what you meant. But you are blaming the wrong people. Those laws were written by normals, up in EarthDome. Why don’t you supply Alisa with a history module on who really founded the Psi Corps, and why?  Unless you’re afraid to let her hear another side. The truth.</span>
</p><p>Alisa: Stop it! Stop it, both of you! <span class="font-red">When you fight, it hurts!</span></p><p>Ivanova: All right, Alisa, what do you want?</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I want to go home! To Earth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: You are not going to the Psi Corps. That matter is closed. I’ve arranged for another option.</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span class="font-red"> <em>En route to Delenn’s quarters</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I was three and a half when the Boneheads attacked Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Call them Minbari, Alisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I remember hiding in a bunker with my parents, listening to President Levy tell us we were all about to die. Lt. Commander, can I ask you a question?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: Sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: They killed your brother. The Boneheads. How come you don’t hate them like you hate the Psi Corps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: My brother died honorably, in the line of duty. And I told you never to read someone's mind without permission!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: It’s not her fault. As I explained, she needs training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I’m confused. Why are you so scared of me? Your mother was a telepath. When you were growing up, didn’t she ever-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: You mention my mother again and I’ll rip your little head off and feed your remains to the Pak’Ma’Ra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red"> <em>Alisa hides behind Talia. Ivanova rings the door chime.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delenn: Come.</p><p>Ivanova: Thanks for taking the time to see us.</p><p>Delenn: It's my pleasure. So, Alisa, you wish to know about Minbari telepaths?</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Yes.</span>
</p><p>Delenn: Well, perhaps we should start with some general information first. For the Minbari, psi ability is considered a gift. The use of it is given as a service to those in need.</p><p>Alisa: They're not paid?</p><p>Delenn: Only with our people's high regard. It isn't a job, it's a calling. It's enough for them to be of service.</p><p>Alisa: Then how do they live?</p><p>Delenn: Those who wish to help others are greatly respected within our culture. They are encouraged and helped in their goal. They're clothed and fed, and left to do their work. It's a small price to pay for the benefit of many.</p><p>Alisa: I looked into a Narn mind. Wasn't pretty.</p><p>Talia: Alien minds are a problem if you're untrained.</p><p>Delenn: Yes, I have heard this. We do not all think the same way. We...</p><p>Alisa: I think we should go.</p><p>Delenn: Don't you need some more time?</p><p>Alisa: No, I got a clear picture. Thanks.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Miss Winters, I saw something terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: What is it, Alisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I know how the war started. It was Ambassador Delenn. She gave the order to kill all the humans, wherever we live, across the galaxy. To wipe us all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Are you sure you’re not mistaken?</span>
</p><p><span class="font-red">Alisa: I’m positive.</span> She shut down real fast when I touched that. <span class="font-red">She's ashamed of it now. But I know she was the one who gave the order.</span></p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I don’t think you should tell anyone else about this, Alisa. It could harm the peace process. Just because you know things, doesn’t mean you should tell others. Especially normals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: The Lt. Commander threatened to kill me when I mentioned her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Sometimes it doesn’t stop at threats. I grew up on Mars. There weren’t many Psi Cops stationed there to keep us safe. Things happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I can’t go live with the Minbari, no matter how good they are to their own telepaths. I don’t belong there, surrounded by aliens, knowing how close they came to killing everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: My parents may be dead, but if they were alive they’d never forgive me. They wouldn’t want me to grow up to be a Bonehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Minbari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: Isn’t there anything you can do?</span>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: Miss Winters, would you mind telling me why there is a Psi Corps shuttle requesting permission to dock?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Have you tried asking <span class="u">them</span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: Don’t get smart with me. They say they’re here to pick up Alisa Beldon and transport her back to Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Then there’s your answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: Did you contact them? Answer me! Did you place a call to the Corps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I asked her to, Lt. Commander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: Alisa! You shouldn’t be here. You have a shuttle to catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I have to speak to the Lt. Commander one more time. Ever since this began, you’ve told me what to do. You’ve never listened to me. I want to go home, to Earth. I want to live with humans, not on an alien homeworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Ivanova: You’re making a grave mistake. You have no idea what these people are capable of. I’m trying to protect you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Alisa: I appreciate that. But I’m not your mother, Lt. Commander. I don’t have a family the Psi Corps can take me away from. I need the family they can provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="font-red">Talia: She’s made her own decision. You don’t have to like it.</span>
</p><p>Alisa: Thank you again for helping me.</p><p>Talia: <span class="font-red">Be sure to</span> write once in a while.</p><p>Alisa: I will. I won’t forget you.</p><p>Talia: Goodbye.</p><p>Alisa: Bye.</p><p>Ivanova: Goodbye.</p><p>Talia: I think she'll be all right.</p><p>Ivanova: Are you busy right now?</p><p>Talia: No, not right now.</p><p>Ivanova: I wasn't exactly polite to you<span class="font-red">, or to Alisa</span>, over this whole thing.</p><p>Talia: Yeah, well, we both got a little hot.</p><p>Ivanova: How about if I buy you a drink to make up for it?</p><p>Talia: Okay, but <span class="font-red">I’ve got a long day ahead</span>, so it's gonna have to be coffee.</p><p>Ivanova: Of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The the end, I reversed the lines (Talia and Ivanova). I thought it wrong that canon has <em>Talia</em> apologizing to <em>Ivanova</em> and asking her out, when in the original, as here, Ivanova has been nothing but horrible to Talia for the entire episode.</p><p>Lying about someone else's culture, defaming their family/way of life, calling them a "slave," and so on is generally not a good way to get someone to ask you out. (But in canon, this totes works! Because Mundane Magic!)</p><p>By reversing the lines, I show Ivanova demonstrating that she has learned something from all this, and maybe that she is taking small steps to overcome some of her prejudice.</p><p>As I said, how things <em>should</em> have gone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>